


Don't be an idiot

by reifukai



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Bansai, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifukai/pseuds/reifukai
Summary: "It’s not as if my birthday is such an important thing, I daresay.”





	Don't be an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> It's blue bf's birthday (or well, teal). Happy birthday, Bansai.

Bansai thinks it’s good, for a change, that Shinsuke is kissing him slowly, patiently, taking his time to rub their tongues against each other. He doesn’t recall being kissed like this very often, and as he feels the other’s hands confidently undoing his belt and opening his coat, and as he lies on his back, mostly pliant but still alert, he wonders what his partner has in mind for him that night. “Sit up,” he commands against his lips, and when he does they both work swiftly on discarding the long coat, which ends up being thrown somewhere a couple of meters away from the futon.

 

He’s quickly pushed on his back again, though not forcefully so, and as much as he wants to kiss Shinsuke, he instead feels his hands caressing his chest and neck. The room is dimly lit, but he still manages to focus his eyes on his commander’s single one, but he can’t bring himself to say anything as he remembers how that man had crushed another pair of sunglasses just minutes ago. His thoughts start drifting again as he feels Shinsuke’s hips grinding slow and steady against his own at the same time his left nipple is pinched and rolled between slim fingers.

 

He sighs deeply, and it’s probably the loudest he’s gotten so far during their makeout session. Since he’s usually the one touching Shinsuke, making him feel good, he’s glad that he can get some of these attentions every now and then as well. A moan almost escapes his lips once he feels tongue and teeth replacing the fingers, but he manages to contain his voice, enjoying the insistent licking and soft biting. “Do you like that?” His partner asks him, and Bansai can only nod in agreement, a hand tangling on the other’s soft hair, the bandages are off so it’s easy to do it.

 

He can also feel the hardening cock pressed against his own growing erection, and he kind of wishes he could get more friction, but obediently stays still. He’s rewarded on a timely manner though, as those hips set a moderate rhythm that has him weakly thrusting back against him, and he’s fully hard sooner than he expected. Shinsuke smiles wickedly as he stops sucking on his right nipple, and sits up again, hands finding support on his chest as he grinds hard and slowly against him.

 

Bansai is breathing heavily but still refuses to let any other noises come out, though he sighs in frustration as his partner gets down from his lap, but he is quickly filled with desire once more as the other gets to work and undoes his pants, and he helps him lifting his hips as he pulls them along with his underwear. He doesn’t really understand why he does it, but instinctively spreads his thighs, letting the smaller man kneel comfortably between them, and then he sees that yukata and his underwear being discarded swiftly as well. He quickly bites the back of his hand when he feels a hand grabbing his hard cock, and a tongue tasting the tip teasingly, and he can hear Shinsuke moan in appreciation as he wraps his lips around it and sucks hard.

 

“Shinsuke…” He manages to call him, a bit ashamed. The other lets the tip of his cock slip from his mouth and instead uses his hand to stroke him slowly while his tongue tastes him briefly, “What is it? Do you want something different?” They’re looking at each other, and Bansai can only nod in response, to which his partner smiles and licks him again, tasting him and moaning a bit more as he enjoys it, “Your cock is just so delicious, I’m afraid I don’t want to stop,” he says shamelessly before taking him between his lips again, and sucking insistently for a couple of minutes until he feels Bansai might be a little too close.

 

Shinsuke stops his motions and lets the hard cock slip from between his lips, though he still teases him with his tongue “Could it be that you want me to take you? Is that why you’re spreading your legs for me?” Yes, yes… Is what he wants to say, but instead he just nods again, and the other man smiles widely as he lets go of his erection, reaching out for the tube of lubricant that’s next to the futon.

 

Without being ordered to, he assumes his position on his hands and knees, legs spread and heart beating fast. He’s only bottomed a few times before, not even recently, but he’s found himself craving for it for a while now, Bansai thinks as he feels a wet pair of fingers about to enter him. “No…” He says, and Shinsuke is more than glad to comply, instead coating his own cock generously as he assumes his position, guiding himself with a hand as he starts pushing inside with a bit of effort, groaning loudly and cursing at the tightness.

 

Bansai makes a loud noise this time, something between a grunt and a sigh, when he feels the blunt cockhead pushing inside him with a bit of difficulty, and he can’t help but resting his forehead on the futon. It’s a sensation he would never get used to, but he relaxes once his partner is completely inside. They’re both breathless as he feels Shinsuke’s thumb touching where they’re joined, and there’s a real, latent danger, that he might try putting in his thumb as well given the way he prods and seems completely fascinated. “It’s fucking hot and tight…” He says as he pulls out almost completely, only to push back inside, hard, and there’s just the tiniest bit of discomfort as Bansai feels him moving, but he’s mostly thrilled at the thought of having him inside.

 

The pace isn’t nearly enough, he thinks frustrated as he tries to push back, even though it hurts a little since he’s not completely used to it. He soon finds himself panting, but Shinsuke is still moving too slowly even after a couple of minutes, and he hears him  _ chuckling  _ as he stops his movements, just resting deep inside him. “Is this satisfying you?” He asks teasingly, knowing that it isn’t enough and sees as the other denies with his head. “Then what do you want, Bansai?” He asks mischievously, and the taller man tries to thrust back against him, too ashamed to say it himself. “Oh, it seems you might need some help… repeat after me,” Grabs him tightly by the hips, “I want you to fuck me hard, Shinsuke.” 

 

Bansai repeats the words with a bit of effort as he feels a couple of hard thrusts hitting his good spot, but Shinsuke is far from satisfied. “Your cock feels so good Shinsuke, please fuck me so hard I’ll feel it for days… Come on, repeat it,” he commands, and Bansai does so, because he has no choice if he wants to come, and he  _ really _ wants to. However even when he has repeated the other’s statements, the pace is still too slow, and most of the thrusts are too weak. “Please…” He begs, a bit ashamed at his neediness.

  
  


Shinsuke enjoys the rare chance of teasing his lover, “Do you want more?” He asks as he pulls out from his body and he hears the other groaning disappointed. “You might as well do it yourself,” he tells him, and lays down with his back on the futon,promptly seeing, and feeling as Bansai eagerly kneels above him, straddling him, and quickly guides his cock inside his body again while he bites his lip. “Let me hear you, Bansai,” he requests, and he gradually starts letting out his moans like he hadn’t before, though he’s a little ashamed about it. He didn’t think Shinsuke could disarm him like this, but he can also hear the loud groans he’s letting out, and then realizes that they’re on the same boat.

 

Bansai’s pace falters as he gets closer to his completion, he’s panting and sweating, and his eyes focus on his partner’s face under the dim light. Shinsuke is smiling and trying to look at him, and his right hand moves to grab his cock, “Are you coming?” He asks as he pumps a couple of times, and Bansai can only reply by nodding and keeping his rhythm while his partner keeps stroking him fast. He comes harder and sooner than he had anticipated, and Shinsuke keeps moving his hand through it, he can’t even be ashamed of shooting all the way up to the other’s neck and jaw.

 

“Lay down on your back,” Shinsuke tells him, and he complies, spent, but letting his thighs fall open again so that his partner can take his pleasure. He sees him rub off some of the semen on his jaw and then reapplying some lube to his cock before he pushes inside again, and it’s definitely easier now but he still groans and sighs deeply, and bears with the fast pace his lover sets. “You did so fucking well,” Shinsuke tells him as he leans forward to kiss him softly for a moment, hands at the sides of his head, seeking support on the futon as he gets closer to finishing. Bansai can only pant and sigh some more as he recovers his breath, letting the other do as he wants with his body.

 

“Coming…” He hears Shinsuke say a minute or so after, as he thrusts a couple more times before he tries to pull out, but he quickly wraps his legs around his lower back, keeping him in place. “Inside… Shinsuke…” He breathes out while looking at him, and Shinsuke loses it right then, forcefully pushing against him, as he spills inside, the intensity of his orgasm renders him a boneless mess on top of Bansai, but he still has the strength to kiss his chest softly, almost lovingly, before he pulls out and lays down next to the taller man, an arm spread across that broad chest.

 

“Happy birthday…” He says, and it’s almost a whisper, slightly ashamed that he’s  _ actually _ saying it. Besides Shouyou-sensei he doesn’t remember celebrating any birthdays or anything really. Bansai turns his face to look at him tiredly, “Eh? Is that what this was about?” He asks, a bit oblivious as to what date it is, but if he’s right then it must be May the twentieth, and he blushes a little because he kind of forgot his own birthday.

 

“Thank you, Shinsuke. Though you really didn’t have to do this... It’s not as if my birthday is such an important thing, I daresay.” Bansai rolls on his side and holds Shinsuke close to him, still a bit conflicted as to why could someone possibly celebrate that he’s alive. He hears Shinsuke huffing as he snuggles against his chest, “Don’t be an idiot,” he says bluntly, “How can I not be glad that you’re alive?” It’s a good thing that Bansai can’t see his face right now, because he knows he must be blushing at the corny words he just let out.

 

Bansai laughs a little, and it’s a warm sound, a hand tangles on Shinsuke’s hair as he does so. “I love you too.” He says honestly, reassuring Shinsuke with kind words, and he feels the smaller man chuckling softly as well, and then those lips are kissing his neck for a moment before he speaks again, “I love you too.” He replies before yawning, a bit tired, and he eventually falls asleep while Bansai plays with his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for the whole week, and I can't let the day finish without having Bansai getting laid on his birthday. Sorry.


End file.
